Clutch time
by cookiedookie
Summary: Eri, Yuka, and Ayume didn't mean for this to happen. Really, they didn't! But I believe that these things would be called a 'happy accident'. Inuyasha/Kuroko no Basket, Kagome/Junpei.


**A/N: My God... I didn't notice that huge ass typo at the beginning of the story. Sorry about that guys... I fixed it now.  
**

A/N: I'm not sure how well this one-shot will doe but it's been stuck in my head for a while. For those that don't know about the manga _Kuroko no Basket_ then you have some homework to do! It's a fairly new manga in Shonen Jump. It's pretty good. Just a heads up about the manga here. Please enjoy the story!

---

They really didn't mean for this to happen. Really! All they wanted was for their friend, Kagome, to have a romantic bump-in with what they suspected was her crush, Hyuuga Junpei. They already knew that Junpei liked Kagome but was just too shy to do ANYTHING about it so… They decided it would be best to give him a little 'push'.

That 'push' consisted of waiting until Kagome got out of her track team practice and for Junpei to get out of basketball practice. They would usually bump into each other on their way to the locker rooms. The plan was very simple. They would place a strategically hidden rope in the middle of the hallway and when the basketball player would pass by they would just give it a little pull and he'd topple right over her! Romantic right?

Of course, not all plans work out that perfectly.

They hadn't counted on Junpei to carry a cup of ice cold water or for Kagome to forget her track uniform and only wear a white t-shirt and a pair of school burumas.

When they pulled the rope they didn't think much of those two factors. When the basketball player tripped they all squealed in delight as he fell towards the direction of Kagome.

The squealing stopped when he instinctively threw the cup away and it landed right in the middle of Kagome's white tank top. The taller basketball player barreled into the small track runner, practically ramming her to the ground with him on top of her.

While the two were down Ayume, Eri, and Yuka made their move, using the situation to their advantage. They rose from their position, quickly gathered the rope and the other basketball players that were awe struck at the predicament. Using great speed, they grabbed the basketball players and gave Kagome and Junpei the privacy they would need.

---

Junpei was in a daze. He was laughing and talking with the rest of the basketball team but the next thing he knew, he was on the ground. Right now he could only register the fact that the front of his shirt was slowly getting damper and damper and the fact that _something_ was beating against his chest.

Slowly, he started to realize that the muffled voice belonged to Kagome and that her small hands had stop beating on his toned chest and was now tugging his uniform rather weakly.

"Hyuuga-senpai… Get off me…" was the weak sound that came from under him.

Junpei quickly pushed himself up until he was on all fours, his hands over her shoulder and each knee on both sides of her.

Junpei's heart skipped a beat. She looked absolutely beautiful at the moment. Her brilliant blue eyes were slightly glazed over and her face was red from lack of oxygen. Her chest was heaving up and down, pulling his eyes towards that area. His face became beet red when he realized that the cup of water he was previously holding had ended up on her body, making her shirt become deliciously transparent and exposing her black bra.

He could feel her shiver from under him.

He snapped out of his daze when Kagome tugged at his uniform. He looked down at her and almost lost himself. She looked up at him with smoldering eyes. She was dazed but pissed. "Could you please get off of me?"

"No because you look fucking hot right now." The basketball player's eyes widened. Now was not a good time for it to be considered clutch time. Kagome gave an exasperated 'WHAT?!?' and Junpei wished he had bit his tongue.

"I'll say it again, you look fucking hot right now. If you understand that then don't scream when I do this." Kagome sat up a little to scream at him but when she opened her mouth, the clutch time shooter slanted his lips over hers.

Kagome's eyes widened at the unexpected turn of events. Sure she liked the basketball player but this wasn't exactly how she expected her first kiss to be like.

She protested at the rough kiss, pounding her hands on his shoulders. He ignored the protests and just kept on going. Her lips were soft against his and he couldn't get enough of it.

He broke the kiss for a second and got into a sitting position, pulling Kagome along with him. Kagome looked at him with dazed eyes. "What are you doing Junpei?"

The basketball player looked at Kagome in her eyes. That was the first time that she called him by his first name and he liked it.

"I like you Kagome and I think this is a good way to express it." Kagome's jaw dropped at the sudden confession. Hyuuga gave a smirk.

"I'll take that as an open invitation." Just as Junpei was about to go in for another kiss Kagome stopped him.

The basketball player frowned and was about to open his mouth to say something when Kagome stopped him.

She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Junpei looked at Kagome with wide eyes. She shyly looked back up at him. "Senpai, I like you too… You're really funny and I think your dual personality is cu-"

Before Kagome could even finish her thought, Junpei interrupted her, gently moving in front of her until their lips were millimeters apart, their breaths mingling together. Kagome was the one to close the gap between the two. Their lips met together but unlike last time, the kiss was gentle and slow. When Kagome felt the clutch shooter prod her mouth gently Kagome opened her lips slowly. Kagome tentatively used her tongue to meet his, experimenting slowly and seeing if Junpei would respond negatively.

Junpei, liking the reaction he got, wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and deepened the kiss. Kagome wrapped her arms around Junpei's neck and moaned into the kiss.

Both of them broke off the kiss at the same time, panting. Junpei wasted no time and dove straight to her neck, kissing the junction between her neck and shoulder. He lightly sucked at her pulse and soothed it with his tongue. Kagome gasped at the sensation causing the basketball player to smirk in her neck. She untangled her arms from her neck and began to grasp as the end of his uniform in an urgent manner.

Junpei, getting her signal, backed away from Kagome and began to remove his uniform. Once he got his top off, Kagome couldn't help but stare. His chest was muscular but not overly. Kagome lifted her hand to his chest, moving it over his smooth skin, memorizing the feeling of his chest. Junpei grabbed her hands to stop her, fearing that he would lose control. Looking up at her he could already feel his will breaking. She looked at him with half lidded eyes, her breath slightly labored and her shirt still transparent and sticking to her like a second skin. Junpei could already feel himself lean down to kiss her again.

"I don't think you guys should go any further."

Kagome and Junpei jumped, snapping their heads to the side. Ice blue eyes pierced both the runner and the basketball player. Kuroko was squatting not far from their position, his brows furrowed.

"Hyuuga-senpai, as much as I know you like my cousin but I don't think it's wise to do these things in the middle of the hallway."

Kuroko stared at their current position. His senpai was sitting right in the middle of the hallway, shirtless, with Kagome practically straddling him. Not to mention the love bites on Kagome's neck and the current predicament with her shirt.

"Kuroko-ni… When did you get here?!?" Kagome asked her cousin

"I've been here since the beginning Kagome-chan"

Kuroko's eyes stared at Junpei with a pissed off indifference, if that was even possible.

Kagome gulped. She knew how angry her cousin could get. She quickly grabbed the shirt that was discarded by Junpei before wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. Junpei looked down at the girl curiously as she leaned up towards him. He shivered when her hot breath hit his ear.

"I think you should run. Try to consider it clutch time senpai."

Getting the tip, the basketball player quickly picked up the girl, earning a delighted squeal from her, before running in the opposite direction of the glaring Kuroko. A pissed off Kuroko wasn't far behind them though.

As they ran down the hall they happened to pass by the basketball team and three certain girls holding a rope.

The three girls and the rest of the basketball team gaped at the duo. Kagome was being held by the much taller basketball player. Not to mention that her small, wet body was pressed up against his shirtless one. Clutched in her small hands was his uniform. Many things ran through everyone's mind.

Eri, Yuka, and Ayume all thought the same thing. Maybe their plan worked a little too well.

---

A/N: Yo! Hope you guys liked the story! Just a bit of an update on my situation here in Hong Kong. Good news is that I got my own laptop to use. Yay!!! Terrible news is that there is a very high possibility that my grandmother won't make it until the end of the week and when that happens I'll be tied up in those matters. I'll be busy but that probably won't affect my pace of work. Just a heads up though.

You guys have been very kind with the reviews that I have received for my two other oneshots (despite the lame and non-creative names I have used for them) and I hope you'll continue to read my stories. I hope you enjoyed the story and please review!!!


End file.
